


Softening

by thangam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Sugar Baby Tony Stark, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Bucky looks up when the door opens with a soft click, reaching for his gun even though he knows the rest of the gang is on patrol and security is top-notch, only settling when he sees that it’s his omega who’s standing in the illuminated doorway. “Hey, beautiful. What’re you doing up?” Bucky is automatically worrying, standing and going to tug Tony against his chest and rumbling quietly when Tony presses his face to Bucky’s chest.“Can’t sleep.” The response is mumbled against Bucky’s chest and the alpha pulls back a little to kiss Tony’s soft, downy hair. “Baby’s kicking.”Bucky tugs the omega away from his chest, tipping Tony’s chin up with his metal hand and pressing their lips together. He sighs into the other’s mouth--the familiarity of it soothing especially after the oh so fun time he’s having reading through reports, unfortunately getting increasingly pissed at HYDRA and AIM who’ve been bigger pains in his ass than usual. And Tony is always a nice distraction.





	Softening

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup. So Mob Boss AUs are amazing and soft kinda sugar baby Tony Stark is always nice, so....

Bucky looks up when the door opens with a soft click, reaching for his gun even though he knows the rest of the gang is on patrol and security is top-notch, only settling when he sees that it’s his omega who’s standing in the illuminated doorway. “Hey, beautiful. What’re you doing up?” Bucky is automatically worrying, standing and going to tug Tony against his chest and rumbling quietly when Tony presses his face to Bucky’s chest. 

“Can’t sleep.” The response is mumbled against Bucky’s chest and the alpha pulls back a little to kiss Tony’s soft, downy hair. “Baby’s kicking.”

Bucky tugs the omega away from his chest, tipping Tony’s chin up with his metal hand and pressing their lips together. He sighs into the other’s mouth--the familiarity of it soothing especially after the  _ oh so fun _ time he’s having reading through reports, unfortunately getting increasingly pissed at HYDRA and AIM who’ve been bigger pains in his ass than usual.  And Tony is always a nice distraction.“Yeah? I wonder where they get the habit of being overly active in the middle of the night?”

Tony sniffs primly, and Bucky can’t help but grin because  _ that’s  _ his Manhatten, the gesture reminiscent of the big cheeses that Tony used to spend time with in his youth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bucky laughs, using his right hand to tangle with the other’s hair, pulling lightly. “Which of us wakes up at ass o’clock in the morning with a ‘new genius idea’ for the team’s gear?” he says, undeniably amused, no trace of judgment in his voice. 

Tony obviously picks up on it and beams up at him, kissing his cheek. “You’re  _ literally  _ working right now. Also, can you blame me? I want as good of a chance as I can to you getting back from shooting HYDRA goons in the head.”

Bucky’s smile dims. He knows Tony hates the danger factor of his job, hates him going out and beating people up and coming back hurt. He’s caught Tony frowning and running his hands over bruises and cuts in the middle of the night or during movie night with the pack, always when the genius thinks he’s not looking or paying attention. He tries for a bright smile and cups Tony’s cheek, knowing from Tony’s unimpressed look that he’s falling short. “I’ll always come back to you, babydoll.”

Tony softens at the familiar phrase and endearment and turns his head to kiss Bucky’s palm. Bucky wishes, not for the first time, that he could feel a little more in his metal hand so he could feel the press of Tony’s feather-soft lips and the natural heat of his skin. “I know. And I’ll always come back to you.”

Bucky’s mouth quirks. “I should hope so. That is what we promised in our vows.”

Tony’s snort seems to surprise even Tony. He pulls away, still clutching Bucky by the arms, sniggering and shaking his head. “You’re a  _ dork _ . I don’t know why anyone thinks you’re some scary mob boss, you’re a marshmallow.” 

Bucky can’t help it; he ducks down to capture Tony’s lips and tilts his head so that the kiss is deep and wet at the same time. “Probably for the best. I’d be out of a job otherwise.”

Tony laughs and lets Bucky dip him backward to make out some more, only stopping when Tony gasps and presses his hand to his stomach. Bucky immediately pulls them back upright, withdrawing his hands. “Is everything okay? Did I--” he loathes to even ask the question. “Did I hurt the pup?”

Tony rolls his eyes and catches Bucky’s hands where they’re fisted at his side, too scared to reach out and touch his omega’s belly. “That’s just your pup kicking around, Sir,” he says soothingly. “It’s just your pup.”

Bucky’s overwhelmed by love for a moment, so much that almost blinds him. He drops to his knees, rucking up the oversized shirt that Tony’s wearing (his from the look of it). “I’d never let anything happen to you baby,” he looks up, seeing Tony smile down at him. “You or your Ma. Sweetest Ma in the whole world lemme tell you. He’s worried about bein’ bad for ya, but I doubt that. I’d shoot anyone who even comes near you two, you’ve always got me.” When Bucky looks up again, Tony’s breathing is a little hitched and his eyes are dilating. 

Bucky knows, obviously, that Tony had a thing for him with guns and beating people up. Some of their greatest sex had come from Bucky wearing his tac suit, the one with the most straps and buttons for guns and knives. One night he hadn’t even taken the whole thing off to fuck the omega, even if he did take off all his weapons. Tony also enjoyed indulging in Bucky’s possessive side, even if he did get snappy when it became too much, so it shouldn’t be surprising that the mention of him shooting someone out would get the motor running.  

“Does that make you wet?” he growls, smirking when Tony’s eyes fully dilate, prowling towards him and caging the petite omega against the wall, his hands braced on either side. “Your pretty hole dripping from the thought of me shooting some schmuck’s brains out for you and our pup, hm?” Tony’s cheeks were starting to flush and his nose turning bright pink.

The scent of Tony’s arousal hits him in the face like a freight train right after and Bucky groans, tucking his head into the omega’s neck, taking a deep whiff of the campfire smoke and chocolate that Bucky’s characterized as  _ his _ . “Does that make you hot under your pretty nightgown?” he murmurs, rolling his hips up against Tony’s ass to punctuate his sentence. “Make your pretty panties all wet sweetheart?” He pulls away with a smug smile as Tony’s lips dropped open and his breath hitched. 

“I-” Tony starts, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and tangling one hand into his man-bun, tugging strands out. He presses his lips against Bucky’s, his lips opening up beautifully and panting quietly when Bucky nips at Tony’s bottom lip and then laves over it with little kitten licks. “Bedroom. Please.”

Bucky scoops Tony up without another thought, biting at the tender underside of Tony’s jaw. “Your wish is my command, darlin’.”

He walks them both back to their bedroom, the automatic lights in his conjoining office turning off and the lights flickering on in their bedroom. He topples Tony gently on to the bed, chuckling at Tony’s dramatic ‘oof’ and strips quickly, watching with delight as Tony’s arousal grows tenfold, and Bucky cock stands proud and erect. “You like what you see, Tones?” he says growling playfully. 

“You know I do, alpha,” Tony replies back and beckons at him. 

They fall into bed a moment after and there’s no talking for a long while. 

 

EPILOGUE

 

Tony cradles Viktoria closer to his chest, as he watches the sunrise on their balcony, a blanket resting over his legs to ward off the chilly October air. Via looks up innocently at him and he smiles fondly, leaning down to kiss her nose and watching with amusement, even as he winces with pain, as the small omega grabs a handful of his hair. He gently tugs his hair out of her pudgy fist, hushing her displeased whine and lets her grab onto his finger with delight. He kisses her chubby cheek, unable to keep his lips off her and thinks idly about how similar her button nose and dimple on her right cheek are like Bucky’s. 

“Tones?” he hears behind him. Tony twists to see Bucky standing at the doorway, the early morning light making the alpha look like an angel. “What’re ya doin’?”

“I was watching the sunrise,” Tony whispers quietly, standing up as the blanket poled around the foot of the chair. He watches as Bucky strides over to them both, the taller man wearing just a pair of boxers despite the chilly air. The alpha extends his hand for Tony to take, tugging him closer so they are pressed together from thigh to shoulder. He looks up; Bucky is watching avidly as Via cooes to herself. Tony grins. 

Bucky seems to notice his looking and kisses Tony’s nose. “Whatcha lookin’ at, Ma?”

Tony hands Via to him and watches as Bucky cradles her carefully, making sure she’s snug in her blanket that Natasha had gifted and smiles at how Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, head of the Avengers mob was reduced to a sappy pile of mush. “You,” he answers truthfully, laughing quietly as Bucky lets out a bark of laughter. “Thank you, alpha,” he mumbles quietly.

Bucky seems to understand. “Ain’t gotta thank me,” he starts, bouncing Via as she fusses when a particularly cold gust of wind blows, tugging Tony so he was settled under the alpha’s chin and bundling Via up tighter; she settles. “I’m so thankful you chose me, sweetheart, God, I should be thankin’ you.”

“Well,” Tony begins, clearing his throat. “We can just thank each other.”

Bucky leans down to press their lips together. “I’m alright with that baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit my tumblr @theimmawitchbitch


End file.
